


Lamproite

by akku666



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, fluffy nonsense, food is involved, friends to something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akku666/pseuds/akku666
Summary: "Well, if you must know, when I am drunk - really drunk - I usually get the strong urge to smoke a cigarette or kiss someone", Lena lifted her eyebrow teasingly. "I haven't really been getting that drunk in a long time though. So your concerns regarding my health are quite unnecessary."It's just another working day and the two friends are enjoying lunch together. Everything feels as always, but at the same time something feels different.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 171





	Lamproite

"You smoke? ", Kara asked surprised with a mocking gasp as she held up a pack of cigarettes that she had found in Lena's handbag. The two of them were sitting on the terrace of Napoli's Finest, their usual Thursday lunch spot, waiting for an over sized pizza.

Lena rolled her eyes as she felt like a teenager who had to justify her life choices in front of her aunt. "Well, if you must know, when I am drunk - really drunk - I usually get the strong urge to smoke a cigarette or kiss someone", she lifted her eyebrow teasingly. "I haven't really been getting that drunk in a long time though. So your concerns regarding my health are quite unnecessary." Lena took another sip of her red wine as it was Kara's turn to roll her eyes smiling.

"Thanks for making me feel like my own sister." Her hands dove back into Lena's bag. They sat in silence for a bit which was accompanied by the mumbling and plate clattering from inside the restaurant and the rustling and crackling of Kara's search operation. Lena was about to intervene when Kara suddenly held up an item in victory. "Found it!"

"I almost started to doubt myself. So now, happy? I told you, you look ama.."

"I look awful!" Kara exclaimed as she inspected herself in the little mirror she had just found in Lena's purse.

Lena sighed and was relieved to see the waiter approaching with a huge plate. "Mi scusi, signora" he said as he tried to put down the Pizza Vegetaria without being hit by Kara who was furiously fixing her hair. Lena gave him an apologetic look but he just smiled understandingly before he retreated, leaving an extra large pizza with an extra thin dough and an extra portion of artichokes between the two friends.

"Darling, I know it's a matter of self-perception but may I again tell you that you look stunning as always? Almost as stunning as this pizza...". When her mention of pizza didn't have the effect she had hoped for, she gently stabbed her fork into the thin dough and cut off a piece. That finally got her Kara's full attention. It seemed as if only now she realized their food was there. With her eyes Kara followed the movement of the fork to Lena's lips. "Mmmhhh" Lena closed her eyes in anticipation as she chew slowly. Kara gulped though she wasn't sure whether it was the delicious smell of fried vegetables and herbs or the delicacy with which the pizza was treated by her friend that made her mouth water.

Lena opened her eyes and looked right into Kara's. The latter snapped back into reality but seemed to hesitate to follow her appetite. "As much as I love good table manners, and believe me Eliza taught me everything from holding a knife the right way to subjects you shouldn't bring up when eating and.." She was cut off by Lena's laugh.

"Go ahead" the CEO pointed towards the pizza and Kara didn't hesitate any longer, already pulling a slice into her hands before breathing in half of it in one bite.

"I don't underphtand how you can be pho paphient" she mumbled with her mouth full.

Lena shrugged and kept making use of the cutlery. "Good things take time."

They ate and talked about a thriller movie they had watched the night before. Soon Kara had demolished her share of the pizza and Lena was cutting her last bits - sharing the pizza had meant a "fair" division of 1:3 to the Kryptonian's advantage. Lena looked up as she felt Kara staring at the last piece of pizza on her fork. She lead it to her mouth slowly without breaking eye contact but sighed when she saw the silent desire in Kara's eyes. Sometimes she wished for Kara looking at her the same way she looked at food.

"Next time I'm going to order a pizza for myself again" she said more to herself, when she held the fork in her friend's direction. Without hesitation Kara opened her mouth and let the pizza disappear. _How can she even chew with a smile that big?_ Lena asked herself. She chuckled with contentedness. "You do know I wouldn't do that for anybody else, right?"

"You're just saying that!" Kara teased and tried to look offended. But she couldn't keep up the facade for more than a second and Lena was met by a beaming smile again. "I'm kidding! You're the best friend ev-..."

_KABOOM_

Kara was cut off by a huge bang that cut Lena to the quick. The all-consuming silence that followed seemed to last forever. But then people started screaming in panic. Kara was already on her feet, "Get yourself out of here, as far away from the city as possible! Don't do anything that could put you into danger!"

"Kara - " Lena wanted to say something, take Kara's hand, somehow be attached to her to take some of the burden she was carrying as the city's hero. But she had already vanished around the corner. Seconds later Supergirl swooshed past the terrace heading to a cloud of smoke. Whatever had exploded there, Lena was sure she would still see the pictures on the news weeks from then. With shaking hands she grabbed her bag that was still laying on Kara's side of the table. She could feel the adrenaline in her legs and had to oppress her body's demand to run away. Although every nerve in her body was on edge her mind was collected - a surgeon about to do a heart surgery would have been jealous of her focus. She made for the exit as well as a dozen panic-stricken customers who were knocking over chairs and glasses on their way out. Screaming humans running in circles - it could have been a scene from a cliché-ridden movie. Lena couldn't help but be angry at them for losing their minds in a moment were it was the most important to keep it together.

* * *

Lena was fumbling for a lighter in her bag. Her hands were trembling, which did not make it any easier to go through all her stuff. She was stressed. She had been in meetings from early in the morning when the offices were still empty until late in the afternoon, with no more than a minute to eat a snack or take a breath between them. When she had left her office the only other person left on her floor was the cleaner. It hadn't helped that Kara had been busy dealing with the aftermaths of the explosions from the week before so that they hadn't seen each other for days. Which to her felt like years, because usually lunch and conversations with her best friend were the only ray of hope in her stressful existence as CEO of one of the biggest companies in the country.

Exasperated she stuffed all her belongings back into the bag and put a cigarette from the pack to her lips. She would have loved to throw a tantrum and smack her bag onto the sidewalk just to get some of the tension out of her system. However her brain was still somehow in charge and oppressed any kind of barbarian impulse. She took a deep breath through her nose and dug her hands into the purse again. Engrossed in her furious thoughts she didn't notice the presence of somebody who now laid a finger under her chin. She didn't have any time to react and only felt her face being lifted gently by said finger. Lena stopped what she was doing and looked up into a pair of familiar blue eyes. She didn't move, when Kara's hand wandered from her chin to her cheek. Nor did she move when Kara carefully picked the cigarette from her lips with her other hand and tossed it to the ground. She didn't dare to move. Her heart was hammering in her chest. Slowly Kara's face came closer to hers until she could feel her warm lips on hers. The moment felt like an eternity and still it was way too soon that she felt the loss of the warmth. She needed a lot of effort to open her eyes again. Kara smiled whimsically.

"Lena, you're not even drunk yet!" she playfully admonished her.

Lena needed some moments to adjust to reality again. Then she cleared her throat and regained her mischievous smile.

"Apparently for me being drunk and being highly stressed have similar side-effects."

Kara's smile dissolved and her voice sounded concerned, "What happened?"

Lena sighed. "Actually nothing out of the usual. The loss of two investors, rejection of the application for a permit for one of the projects I was really looking forward to doing and honestly I don't understand why it's okay to buy a forest just to cut it down and build a factory there, but if I want to buy it so it can keep growing naturally there, then suddenly I'm crazy and naive?", she just realized she had talked herself into rage and took a deep breath. "I need a drink." Kara simply nodded with a small smile on her face and hold out her arm. With linked arms they headed into the nearest pub.

Kara's colorful cocktail was already half empty while Lena's glass of wine was still almost untouched. "Shit, I'm sorry, darling. I didn't mean to vent all my garbage on you." She looked guiltily at Kara, but she was met by a warm smile and a hand, almost as warm as the smile, covered her own in consolation.

"It's okay, Lena. That's what I'm here for."

Lena laughed dryly and rolled her eyes. "No, that's definitely not what you're here for. Your presence is way to precious to be consumed by my rants about old stupid businessmen."

"I'm here to make you feel better. And if that includes listening to your rants I'm happy to do so."

Lena couldn't help but mirror Kara's beaming smile and she was asking herself what she had done to deserve someone that good and considerate in her life.

"And I have to admit, I feel quite special", Kara added.

Lena raised an eyebrow at her. "Special? Because I share my most creative swearwords with you?"

Kara chuckled. "That, too. No, but when we first met, you wouldn't talk about what was really on your mind. You would tell me about your day, sure, but I think you would just swallow up all those stressful and unfair moments and keep them in forever. I'm happy that you can talk to me about stuff like that now. I don't want to assume that I'm the only one, but it still makes me feel special."

"Oh don't feel too special, Kara, I have plenty of people that I trust enough to pour my heart out."

"Really?" Kara gasped in mock surprise, but Lena saw something else in her eyes - something more serious.

"No." Lena deadpanned. Quietly she added "I missed you."

Kara groaned. "I know, right? It's only been 5 days, but it felt like an eternity!"

"About that, I followed the news about the explosions this week, so I have a rough idea about what's going on, but... What happened?"

And so it was Kara's turn to recount the events of the week. After all public authorities and agencies had been on high alert, expecting a series of attacks by some sort of human or extraterrestrial enemy, they had found out that the reason for the explosions was far less intentional. A gas pipe had been leaking, which didn't make the situation any less dangerous, but could be handled with less panic and fear. Kara had helped with first aid, looking for trapped people, eliminating the source of danger and removing the ruins of the buildings. It had been exhausting, not only physically but also mentally. "You wouldn't believe that I have to deal with money-driven businessmen in situations like these and honestly that's one of the downsides of being Supergirl. One guy scolded me for breaking a" Kara dropped her voice and added a silly accent " _perfectly_ _intact window._ He is not wrong, I did, but I did it to rescue two kids who had been home alone, Lena! Can you imagine?"

"Unfortunately, I can."  They were halfway through their second round of drinks and the tensions from earlier had long left Lena's brain. What was left was a pleasant feeling of security.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while and turned to their drinks. Kara was the first to speak again and she did so with a piercing, yet amused look.

"So, do you still want to smoke?"

Lena's breath caught in her throat when she thought back to the moment Kara was referencing.

"I'm good now. There's no stress left inside of me and" she swung her glass of wine, "I'm not drunk, so there's no need to worry about my lungs."

Kara just smiled at her.

"But", Lena hesitated and sighed heavily before speaking again, "I might have a whole new reason to put a cigarette to my lips now." She quickly lifted the glass to her lips to have something to hide behind. It took Kara a moment to understand the implications but her smile only grew wider and in her eyes Lena found something she could only interpret as relief.

"Lena, I hope you know, that you don't have to go and jeopardize your health in order to get a kiss from me." Lena couldn't decipher if Kara was being serious or just making fun of her, but her heart was beating faster anyway. Lena opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Her head was spinning all of a sudden and her mixed up thoughts were way too loud and The Clash's "Should I Stay or Should I go" was playing as background music in her brain. When Lena didn't manage to form words, Kara seemed to take pity with her and smiled gently at her.

"Lena" she started and seemed to reconsider what she was going to say. Suddenly every gesture and every word seemed to carry a lot of weight and had to be chosen carefully. How had the atmosphere changed from light and funny to life changing in the span of a few seconds?

Kara let out a loud breath and chuckled, "I don't know why it's suddenly so hard to talk about it."

Lena took Kara's hand into hers and looked at her reassuringly. "I know what you mean."

With the assurance of being on the same page, they both started to relax and suddenly words were not so urgent any more. Their eyes stayed on each other and somehow they managed to communicate in silence. Smiles broke the tension and severity of the situation and suddenly Lena found herself laughing. Kara shook her head laughing as well, and it was the most wonderful sound Lena had ever heard.

"So..." Kara said inquiring, still smiling.

"So." Lena answered and withdrew her hand from Kara's. She stood up from their table and grabbed the pack of cigarettes from her bag. "Let me just..." and without further explanations she left the table and threw the pack into a garbage can by the entrance. Kara observed her all the way and was raising an eyebrow at her when she came back to the table.

"I just quit smoking" Lena gave as an explanation. She felt uncommonly calm and sure of her actions and so she slowly bent down to meet the still seated Kara at eye-level. Her eyes were a bright blue even now in this dimly lit pub. Kara watched her curiously with the hint of a smile on her face. Slowly and without any haste Lena closed the gap between them. Kara's lips felt even softer than before and tasted of pineapple and strawberry. A warm shiver trickled down Lena's spine and her heart went on overdrive. This was actually happening. She didn't want to lose contact, but she needed to make sure that Kara was alright, because a small part of her still wasn't sure if she had massively misinterpreted the whole situation. Gently Lena detached her lips from Kara's and reopened her eyes. Kara's cheeks were flushed and when their eyes met, both of them broke into smiles immediately.

"Wow" Kara whispered, then she suddenly gasped for air and chuckled "Sorry, I just forgot to brea.." Before she could finish her sentence, Lena's lips were on hers again. Lena didn't want to stop now that she had found the bravery to start and when she felt Kara's hand in her neck there was no holding back. From her awkward half standing half bending position she leant further into Kara's warmth, her hands finding their ways, exploring jawline, neck, shoulder until suddenly Kara shifted away from her and Lena almost lost her balance if it weren't for a strong hand steadying her. Before Lena could panic about having overstepped a boundary Kara seemed to read her mind and stroked her thumb over her hand soothingly.

"Sorry, I almost knocked over your wine" Kara explained with an apologetic smile. It was only then that Lena realized were they were and noticed their surroundings. The bar had filled up with customers, the attendance probably peaking at any moment. Judging from the sound level the customers' drunkenness was also rapidly increasing. Lena cleared her throat and carefully withdrew her hands from Kara's body.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Her cheeks felt hot as soon as the words had left her lips. Kara's face looked as if they shared this particular feeling.

"Yes." And with those words they were quickly scrambling to their feet, grabbing their belongings and abandoning their half empty drinks. Kara's hand didn't leave her back when Lena was weaving their way through the crowd. Fresh cold air hit them when they stepped out of the pub, the noise suddenly gone.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" Kara asked sheepishly.

Lena laughed, nothing had changed after all. Food would always be the number one for her personal super hero.

"Let's celebrate with potstickers and ice cream" Lena offered and was met with an impossibly bright smile. She held out her hand and Kara didn't wait to take it. She stepped forward and pecked Lena's lips.

"That sounds perfect!" Lena had to restrain herself from pulling Kara's face closer again. There would be plenty of time and more importantly many opportunities later, so she just smiled back. Without letting go of each others hands they started walking through the night. Lena knew that they would have to talk about the turn their relationship had just taken, but tonight wasn't about talking. Tonight was about understanding each other wordlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first "story" or accumulation of words, really.  
> I would love to hear from you!


End file.
